


Святой Элиот

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drama, Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019
Summary: Все сказки кончаются не так, как должны были бы кончиться; а жизнь вовсе не сказка.





	Святой Элиот

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено [серией артов](https://i.ibb.co/WWWQJY9/pics.jpg) by [avril-circus](https://avril-circus.tumblr.com/)

— Кью! Кью!

Здесь его не особенно любили и дети, и взрослые, за слишком звонкое, почти птичье имя, за круглые голубые глазищи, которые наивно смотрели на мир с неустанным удивлением. Были, конечно, мальчишки-хулиганы, которые кидались камнями и частенько поколачивали его, обзывая обидными прозвищами, но большинство жителей деревни старались просто не замечать его.

— Кью! — окликнувший его голосок был тонким и высоким, и его имя звучало почти как настоящий птичий крик. Кью обернулся и увидел, как Элис выкликает его в последний раз, уже с улыбкой на бледном лице.

— Привет, — отвечал ей Кью. 

— Пойдем сегодня вечером к пастору? — склонив голову на плечо, шепотом спросила она. — Смотреть на криве... крави... картинки в общем.

Пастор Генри иногда зазывал детей в воскресенье вечером на «уроки», но родители часто не пускали своих чад к священнику. Незачем, говорили, Святому Писанию и сами научим, как нас учили, а «школа» детям ни к чему. Многие знания — многие печали; да и господа не одобряли учёности.

Но Кью был сиротой, его приютили родственники, а Элис была внучкой деревенской знахарки, которую не очень любили в деревне.

— Конечно, пойдем, — радостно согласился Кью. — Приходи к бузине за погостом, чтобы никто не видел. Только подожди меня, ладно?

***

— Доброй ночи, сестра Ирен! Доброй ночи, сестра Мария!

Отпустив двух помощниц-монахинь, пастор Генри обошел территорию своей церквушки и запер на ночь главные ворота. Закат тревожно пылал красным и лиловым. «Нехороший знак», подумал пастор, но потом отмахнулся от мысли. Он божий человек, негоже о таких вещах думать. 

У алтаря догорали сальные свечи, ветер гудел где-то в щелях крыши, а под полом скреблись мыши. Вздохнув, Генри повернулся спиной к алтарю.

— Пастор Генри! — громко крикнули невесть откуда взявшиеся дети. Пастор охнул, схватившись за сердце, а негодники весело захихикали.

— Откуда вы взялись? Элис, Кью, то есть Квентин!

Пастор поворчал ещё несколько минут, тяжело шаркая к маленькой каморке справа. Дети знали, что он скоро успокоится и молча следовали за ним.

— Чего хотели? — будто бы не догадавшись, спросил он. 

— Кривя... криве... — попытался выговорить Квентин.

— Ага, — беззаботно болтая ногами с высокого стула, кивнула Элис.

Пастор достал книгу.

Это был старинный потрёпанный том, с богато украшенным медью и тиснением переплётом. Элис видела эту книгу уже несколько раз; разноцветные картинки привлекали ее куда больше черных червяков и букашек, которые пастор Генри звал буквами. Кью слышал о картинках в этой книге только от Элис и потому чуть не упал со стула, едва завидев в руках священника заветные блестящие уголки.

— А что эта штука делает? — восторженно спросил он, подпрыгивая на месте, как щенок. 

— Это книга, она несёт знания наших предков...

— И картинки! — выкрикнула Элис, втянув голову в плечи, когда пастор шикнул на нее.

— В этой книге жизнеописания великих святых, защитников и заступников. Они несли слово Божие... — пастор начал рассказ, но дети быстро перестали слушать, засмотревшись на цветные картинки, нарисованные искусной рукой.

Элис изредка что-то спрашивала у пастора Генри, тот ворчал и говорил, что перебивать нельзя, но все равно объяснял и показывал что-то, только Кью почти не слышал, о чем они говорили.

Чем больше Кью вглядывался в рисунок, тем больше был очарован; темноволосый мужчина с копьем в руке, казалось, дышал и иногда улыбался чуть явственнее, будто бы заметив, как заворожен мальчишка. Когда Кью показалось, что его красный плащ колыхнулся, словно от ветра, Элис бесцеремонно перелистнула сразу несколько страниц, больно стукнув Кью по носу рукой.

— Эй! — тот не остался в долгу и ткнул её локтем в бок, на что Элис зашипела и ударила его по уху. 

Пастор не сразу обратил внимание, что его ученики совсем не слушают его рассказ, а самым наглым образом дерутся.

— Ах вы негодники! — сцапав детей за уши, пастор Генри растащил их в стороны. Элис тоненько мяукала, но стояла на ногах, потому что была выше, а Кью пританцовывал на цыпочках, чтобы священник не оторвал ему ухо. — Драться в святой обители — это же неслыханно! А ну, тихо!

Элис притихла, Кью звучно хлюпнул носом.

— Я такого не потерплю, ясно? — строго сказал он. — Будете сидеть тихо и слушать?

Дети бы закивали головами, как китайские болванчики, если бы могли; пастор смерил их подозрительным взглядом и отпустил. 

Элис на всякий случай пнула Квентина ногой так, чтобы пастор не заметил.

— На чем я остановился... — рассеянно проговорил тот. Заглянул в книгу и одобрительно крянул. — Ах, да, Маргарита Антиохийская...

— Маргарита, — шепотом повторила Элис, глядя на большую гравюру, на которой изображена женщина с мечом в короне [1]. Белый плащ летел по ветру, как лебединые крылья, сияющий нимб вокруг головы будто бы поблескивал золотом...

— Пастор Генри, пастор Генри, — забеспокоился Кью, забыв о ноющем ухе. — А как звали того дяденьку... где же он был...

— Какого дяденьку? — нахмурился тот. 

— Элис, дай! — Кью отпихнул подругу от страницы и начал листать страницы назад; пастор что-то загудел, но мальчик не слушал. На страницах мелькали воины, матери, монахи, короли, но того кудрявого темноволосого воина все не было.

— У него ещё плащ был, такой красный! — в отчаянии воскликнул Кью, перебирая страницы без особой надежды: воин с копьем исчез, будто и не бывало.

— Дитя мое, красный плащ — это символ храбрости и жертвенности, символ крови Христа, — заговорил мягко пастор, и, увидев, что Кью капает слезами на колени, отодвинул от него книгу и сам принялся листать. — Многие христианские святые изображаются в красном...Там был дракон, на гравюре?

— Н-нет, — всхлипнул Кью. — У него было копье и... и... волосы кудрявые...

— Копье, говоришь... — пастор Генри перелистал ещё несколько страниц и вздохнул. — Наверное, это был Феодосий Стратилат. 

— Феоси... Федо...

— Феодосий, — терпеливо повторил священник. — Покровитель воинства христова. А тебе, Элис, приглянулась Маргарита Антиохийская, как я заметил.

Элис жадно смотрела на книгу, вытянув шею, и первая разочарованно заныла, когда пастор Генри встал и убрал книгу куда-то в сундук.

— Хватит вам на сегодня, дети, — проговорил он. — Приходите в другой раз. Элис, а почему твоя бабушка не была сегодня на заутрене?

— Захворала, — быстро ответила та, все ещё не глядя на пастора и пялясь на сундук. — Просила вас позвать, а я забыла.

Пастор раскудахтался, забавно размахивая руками. Кью услышал что-то вроде «ох уж эти паршивцы-негодники» и «а если она померла без исповеди», но не стал задумываться над этим и, молча соскочив со скамьи, пошел, шаркая старенькими башмаками, к двери.

***

— Сдаешься? — крикнула Элис, сверкая глазами; на голове — кривоватый венок из веток, в руках — сучковатая палка. Кью, лежа в пыли, пытался не расплакаться от боли: подруга только что от души поколотила его и попала палкой-мечом по запястью, а ещё после одного ее ловкого удара у него неприятно пульсировала расшибленная губа. — Сдаешься или нет?!

— Ты злая, я с тобой играть не буду, — буркнул Кью, так, чтобы та не услышала.

— Что ты сказал, пес шелудивый? — рявкнула Элис. — А ну повтори!

— Сдаюсь, сдаюсь, — заныл тот, когда девочка ткнула палкой в больное запястье. Элис самодовольно усмехнулась и отошла, а Кью, полежав, неуклюже встал сначала на колени, а потом на ноги. Потрогал губу, утер капельку крови и поковылял в сторону реки, не глядя на Элис.

— Эй, ты куда? — резко спросила она. Кью дернул плечом и не ответил.

— Трус, трус! — пронзительно закричала она. 

Кью разозлился и обернулся на неё:

— Ты никакая не святая Маргарита! Она... Она была доброй, а ты злая! 

— А ты трус! — взвизгнула Элис, как кошка. — Я добрая! Ты... ты просто мне завидуешь! И этот твой... дурацкий дядька никакой не воин!

— Он хороший, а ты дура! — едва не плача, крикнул Кью. — Она помогала людям, а ты просто бьешь и обзываешься!

Элис вдруг замолчала. У неё задрожали губы, и тут Квентин понял, что она сейчас заревет. 

— Моя святая Маргарита хорошая, и я хорошая, — с трудом выговорила Элис и, сорвавшись с места, убежала с их любимой прогалины в лес. 

Как только смолк треск веток, Кью почувствовал, как стало холодно и стыдно. Зря он так накричал на неё. А что, если она потеряется в лесу?..

Ещё раз потрогав губу, Квентин вздохнул и пошел по её следам, вслушиваясь в шелест ветвей и далекий плеск воды. Этот его дядька был настоящим воином, а Кью им не был. Это всего лишь игра. Никакие они оба не святые, и никакие подвиги и благодеяния им и не светят.

Где-то впереди послышались всхлипы, и Кью направился на звук. Элис сидела под большим колючим кустом на корточках и ревела в подол замызганного платьица. 

— Элис, не реви, — сказал неловко Квентин. — Пошли домой.

— Не пойду-у-у-у! — завыла она. — Бабка меня не любит, и ты меня не любишь, и никто не любит, не пойду домой.

— Неправда, я тебя люблю, — сказал Кью, но это прозвучало так жалко, что даже он сам не поверил в это. 

— Нет, не любишь!

— Ты хорошая, Элис, и Маргарита тоже, не реви, мы же просто играли...

В ответ на это Элис заревела ещё громче. 

— Не реви, все же хорошо, — неуверенно сказал Кью. — Пойдем домой, а то медведи на твой рев соберутся.

— Бабка говорит, нету тут медведей, — хлюпая носом и икая, сказала Элис. 

— А мне говорят, что есть. Пошли домой.

Кью пришлось силком вытаскивать подругу из-под куста и тащить через лес. Они миновали поляну, где так и остались валяться их палки, изображавшие копье и меч, вышли из леса и спустились с пригорка.

— Как, говоришь, зовут твоего святого? — швыркая носом, хрипло спросила Элис, пока они шли краем ржаного поля.

— Э... Элиот, — на секунду запнувшись, ответил Квентин. Ему казалось, что это какое-то неправильное имя, и в первый раз он назвал ей другое имя, но сейчас это имя казалось очень правильным. 

— Элиот, — шепотом повторила Элис. — Красивое.

***

В доме дяди царила густая душная тишина; все заснули, и даже половицы не скрипели, словно напуганные. Квентин лежал в темноте под старой овечьей шкурой и боялся даже дышать: ему казалось, что какие-то тени бродят по комнате, и если вдохнуть, они заметят его и бросятся, чтобы растерзать.

Из прорубленного окна был виден кусок леса и господский замок, где, кажется, все еще светились огни. В небе горели крупные звезды, и Квентин знал, что с ними можно играть в прятки. Вот увидел ты краем глаза звезду, а когда смотришь в то место, где заметил её, то её вдруг там и нет; а как снова отведешь взгляд, она появляется на том самом месте. Кью звал их пугливыми, и понимал, почему они прячутся. Когда ты такой маленький и тихий, любой может тебя обидеть. Проще спрятаться, чем каждый раз получать ссадины и шишки. 

Тени в комнате все сгущались и сгущались, пока Кью не вспомнил про Элиота. Он же святой заступник и защитник, он помогает людям, подумал радостно Квентин, а потом озадачился. Как же его позвать на помощь?

В тишине дома вдруг раздался какой-то жуткий негромкий вздох, и Кью, пискнув, спрятался с головой под жесткой шкурой. «Элиот, Элиот, святой Элиот, помоги мне, помоги!» — взмолился Квентин, едва не стуча зубами.

Осторожно выглянув в темноту, он заметил, что тени отступили на шаг. «Элиот, святой Элиот!» — счастливо улыбнулся Кью. «Он пришел и помог мне».

Тени все ещё шевелились жутким клубком в углах, но было уже не так страшно. Кью посмотрел в окошко на звезды и заметил, как всколыхнулась гладь ночного неба.  
Забыв про страх, Кью подскочил на своей соломенной подстилке и высунул голову в окно. Ему же не показалось, что...

Нет, ему не показалось.

Небо едва заметно трепетало, как полотно на ветру, звезды нахально перемигивались и плясали. Квентин разинул рот и глядел во все глаза, как высокий мужчина в серебряном камзоле снимал звезды с небосклона одну за другой и, протерев в ладонях, заботливо возвращал их на свои места. 

Если бы не темные кудрявые волосы, Кью, конечно же, не узнал бы его; художник, должно быть, видел его только издалека и потому нарисовал непохоже. Но волосы были такие же, как на граве... ну, на той картинке в книге, и копье было такое же, святой опирался на него, как на дорожный посох, а над головой у него переливалась лунным светом корона, над которой танцевала луна. 

— Святой Элиот, святой Элиот, — прошептал, улыбаясь, Кью.

А потом незнакомец обернулся в его сторону.

Испугавшись, Квентин прыгнул обратно под овечью шкуру и накрылся ею с головой. Наверняка он нарушил какие-нибудь правила, когда подсматривал за святым, и его за это обязательно накажут; только бы он не нашел его, только бы не нашел, только бы...

Квентин сам не заметил, как уснул.

***

Бабка у Элис была сущей ведьмой.

Высокая, сгорбленная и сморщенная, как печеное яблоко, она была язвительной и резкой, и в деревне её не любили. Не только за характер — в конце концов, молоденькая жена кузнеца, Марина, была ещё злее и склочнее, — но и за то, что бабка Гэнджи была знахаркой и ведала травы. 

На улице шумел дождь. Кью сидел на сосновой колоде у самой двери в избу, обхватив худые коленки руками, и смотрел, как бабка крутится у огня: не то обед варила, не то зелье какое-то. 

— А ты Колдуотер, да? — каркнула она, и Кью подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Д-да, — растерянно сказал он, и бабка внезапно улыбнулась. 

— Знавала твоих родителей. Давно, правда, сгинули, уж и не припомню лиц. 

Кью не удивился, многие в деревне знали его родителей. Собственно, поэтому он и не оказался на улице: дядя, брат отца, взял его к себе в дом, чтобы не прослыть в деревне бесчувственным чурбаном, а теперь у него была слава чуть ли не благодетеля и покровителя сироток. 

— Элис, что встала столбом, нож притащи мне, — рявкнула бабка и повернулась к огню в очаге; в свете пляшущих языков её седые волосы, подвязанные платком, казались пылающим факелом. 

Элис закатила глаза и, подпрыгнув, залезла животом на высокий стол, где, пошарив тонкой ручонкой в завалах посуды и какого-то барахла, вытащила помятый и местами ржавый нож.

— Поживее, чертовка, сгорит же сейчас, — поторопила её Гэнджи.

Кью попросился переждать дождь, но, кажется, гроза только расходилась все больше, и не думала утихать. Пока бабка делала что-то свое колдовское, Кью с Элис успели немного пошептаться.

— Элис, — с блестящими глазами сказал ей Кью. — А я святого Элиота видел.

— Да ну, врешь! — с восторгом ответила Элис, обернулась украдкой на старуху и продолжила. — Как это ты его видел, он же святой!

— Он ночью звезды с неба протирал! — возбужденно зашептал ей тот, чувствуя, как нестерпимое желание обо всем рассказать, распиравшее его весь день, понемногу утихает. — Я видел ночью, как небо странно трепыхалось, как холстина на ветру, выглянул в окно, а он там, с копьем и короной!

— Ты же говорил, что у него нету короны! Это у моей святой Маргариты есть!..

— Да как будто тот, кто рисовал те картинки, со всеми приятелем был!

Элис с недоверием поджала губы. 

— И что дальше было?

— Ничего, — разочарованно вздохнул Кью. — Он меня заметил, и я спрятался.

— Дурак ты, Кью! — зашипела Элис. — Надо было попросить у него что-нибудь.

— Так он же воин... — растерялся Квентин. — Что у него просить?

Тут старуха отозвала Элис в сторонку, и Кью погрузился в свои мысли. Нужно ли было что-то попросить у святого? Да и вообще попрошайничать плохо...

— Я слышу, вы про святых нынче заговорили? — обратилась бабка Гэнджи к Квентину. — Это вам старый пердун Генри рассказал?

Кью и Элис захихикали; кроме бабки Гэнджи, пастора так никто не называл. 

— У него книга есть, — сказал Кью. — С картинками. 

— Где это он её, интересно, стащил, — задумчиво проворчала та. — И про кого он вам успел свои сказки рассказать?

— Про святую Маргариту, — засияла Элис и начала рассказывать про все, что с ними случилось. 

— Маргарита Антихская, говоришь, — протянула старуха, помешав что-то в котелке. — Слышала я эту сказку когда-то, когда ещё была девчонкой, как ты. Она ведь была королевной [2], знаешь?

Глаза Элис заблестели ещё ярче, чем раньше. Пастор рассказывал сказки плохо, у него постоянно все были смиренными, блаженными, покаянными, и всякими такими, а бабка Гэнджи была очень стара и знала много историй, которых не знал никто. 

— Была Марго королевной, и были у неё родители, король и королева. Мать Марго была красавицей такой, что дух захватывало; все королевство не могло глаз отвести от своей королевы, когда она появлялась. И король любил её больше жизни.

Шум дождя за окном не стихал; на мгновение сверкнуло, так, что глазам больно стало. Элис и Кью подпрыгнули от неожиданности и затаили дыхание.

— Умерла королева-мать, и король сошел с ума. Придворные говорили ему, чтобы он женился снова, но король сказал: «Женюсь только на той, которая будет прекраснее, чем моя первая жена».

Оглушительно загремел гром, и дети завизжали; Гэнджи гулко расхохоталась, глядя на них.

— Смешно же вы пищите, ох, не могу. — Все ещё посмеиваясь, старуха продолжила. — Сказал он так, и стали искать женщину красивее покойной королевы, но никак не могли найти. И тут заметил король свою дочь, что она похожа на свою мать, но превзошла её красотой. 

От порыва ветра, распахнувшего дверь, Квентин поежился, и захлопнул дверь обратно. 

— Сбежала тогда Марго и долго странствовала; помогала бедным и больным, и была доброй девушкой. Король гнался за ней, как лис за добычей, но она ускользала от него и пряталась. 

— А что потом? — нетерпеливо спросила Элис. 

— Нельзя прятаться вечно, — горько усмехнулась старуха Гэнджи. — Он нашел её и казнил за непослушание. Вот и вся сказка.

Кью смотрел на расстроенное лицо Элис и думал, что это какая-то неправильная сказка. Очень уж похожа на рассказы пастора, у него тоже все в конце умирают, а так нельзя. 

— Элис, — окликнул он её шепотом. — Это какая-то неправильная сказка.

Элис шмыгнула носом вместо ответа.

— Она же такая смелая и хитрая, он не мог её поймать и убить, — настаивал Кью, пытаясь говорить тихо, чтобы старуха не услышала. — Она бы от него ускользнула.

— Угу, — улыбнувшись, Элис кивнула и вытерла запястьем мокрые глаза. 

— А к пастору ходите пореже, — сурово зыркнула на них старуха. — Он вам, конечно, ничего не сделает, но эти его драные кошки...

— У пастора Генри есть кошки? — удивился Кью. — Но я никогда...

— Да не кошки, а сестры его во Христе, — поморщилась Гэнджи. — Я хоть не монахиня, а и то больше божья слуга, чем эти его курицы. 

Кью задумался, что было бы, если бы у пастора Генри были кошки. Было бы здорово их гладить и подкармливать. 

***

Хорошо, что Элис сказала ему ничего не говорить пастору Генри про святого Элиота. Пастор бы только ругался и обзывался, да за уши таскал. Сегодня Кью пришел к нему один, Элис с бабкой пошли куда-то за реку собирать малину. 

— Я, кажется, нашел твоего святого, Квентин, — улыбнулся пастор и открыл книгу на странице с воином в красном плаще. Эта гравюра показалась Кью незнакомой, хотя что-то похожее в нем было — те же кудрявые волосы, и копье похожее, но лицо показалось ему неживым и незнакомым. 

— Это он? 

— Н-наверное, — промямлил Кью. — Не знаю.

— Это Георгий Победоносец. Победитель дракона, здесь, правда, его не нарисовали... — пастор опять углубился в свой неторопливый рассказ, пока Кью рассматривал рисунок. 

Нет, это был не он. Этот Победоносец был суровым и некрасивым, а его святой Элиот был молодым. Кью не очень-то разглядел, был ли Элиот красивым, но наверняка был, у него ведь был красивый камзол и даже сапоги! Кроме этого он почти ничего не запомнил. 

— Пастор Генри, — перебив его на полуслове, спросил Кью. — А есть какие-нибудь святые на Э? Вертится на языке что-то, но не могу вспомнить.

Этому его научила Элис. Иногда за вопросы можно получить подзатыльник, за то, что слишком много знаешь. А когда вроде бы вертится, но не можешь вспомнить — ну, забыл, люди-то темные, — и тебя вряд ли побьют. 

— На Э, говоришь? — пастор задумался так глубоко, что даже забыл отчитать его за то, что Кью перебил его. — На «э», на «э»... Разве что святой Эдмунд...

Пока пастор бормотал и перебирал всех святых, которых знал, Кью украдкой вздохнул. Элиота наверняка нету в этой книге. Но он же был, и Квентин его видел, правда-правда!

— Нет, нет больше святых на Э. Точно не Эдмунд? Ты, наверное, что-то перепутал?

— Да, наверное.

— Я хотел тебе сегодня рассказать про Севастьяна Римского, — заговорил пастор. — Есть важные святые, о которых каждый христианин должен знать, и вот Севастьян это важный святой...

Пастор Генри сунул ему под нос страницу с раздетым и прикованным к столбу стариком, утыканным стрелами, как еж. Кью захихикал от мысли про ежа, но когда священник прикрикнул на него, втянул голову в плечи и замолк. А когда посмотрел в лицо святому, и вовсе чуть не заплакал.

Он, наверное, кого-то защищал. Не может быть, чтобы просто так человека утыкали стрелами. Когда ходят на охоту, выпускают всего одну или две стрелы, чтобы убить зверя; а в этого Севастьяна выпустили так много, что Кью даже не мог сосчитать. Стрел было гораздо больше чем пять (а до пяти Квентин умел, по пальцам руки). За спиной Севастьяна ходили какие-то люди и совсем не замечали, что его мучают. У Кью навернулись слезы на глаза.

Увидев это, пастор Генри начал ещё красочнее расписывать страдания Севастьяна. Кью подумал про себя и про Элис, которую люто ненавидели деревенские мальчишки, и решил, что Севастьян, наверное, защищал кого-то такого же беззащитного. Он бы, наверное, и их защитил, если бы не умер.

— А где Элис? — спросил вдруг пастор. 

— Не знаю, — дернул плечом Кью, вытирая мокрый нос тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Ну и ладно, — невпопад брякнул священник. 

— Я пойду, пастор Генри, — проговорил с трудом Квентин, чувствуя себя уставшим и измотанным. 

— Иди, дитя мое. 

В церкви почти никого не было. Где-то шуршали юбки сестер, потрескивали свечи и дребезжали ставни где-то под крышей. Кью прошел по темной стороне нефа к выходу, когда вдруг в нише неподалеку услышал голоса.

— ... эта безбожница, — презрительно выплюнула сестра Ирен. — Не ходит на службу, варит в своей халупе какие-то дьявольские декохты! Давно говорю преподобному отцу Генри, изгнать надо её! Выгнать чертово отродье из дома Божьего! И эту приживалку-нищенку, которая с ней живет. 

— В деревне-то, матушка, говорят что она, это, цыганка... — Кью узнал голос мельничихи, злой и вредной тетки, которая ненавидела их с Элис.

— Все они, цыгане, воруют детей и поклоняются дьяволу! 

Сестра Ирен не на шутку разозлилась, а мельничиха поддакивала. Кью вдруг стало страшно, что они увидят его. Тихо подкравшись к двери, Квентин осторожно выскользнул на улицу и дал деру.

***

Элис казалось, что малинник не был таким большим в прошлом году; теперь же с одного края на другой было и не докричаться. Гэнджи дала ей корзинку и велела собирать всю малину, какая есть, «и не смей топтать ту, на которой жуки сидят!». Жуки противные и вонючие, и зачем собирать малину с жуками, Элис не понимала. 

Было солнечно и жарко, а в малиннике было еще и душно. Ветерок пролетал где-то над верхушками, не забираясь вглубь; Элис расцарапала колючими стеблями все руки и ноги, и даже лицо чуть-чуть, а малина была редкой, и за несколько часов Элис набрала совсем немного.

Гэнджи всегда пела за работой; а Элис предпочитала тишину, поэтому как только та стала достаточно взрослой чтобы не теряться и выполнять свою работу, бабка стала отпускать её одну; разделившись, они обе могли часами друг о друге не вспоминать.

— Бабушка Гэнджи! — крикнула Элис, когда ей стало дурно. — Бабушка Гэнджи, ты где?

В ответ зашумел ветер, и, если старуха и ответила ей, то Элис все равно не услышала. 

— Бабушка?

Никто не ответил. 

Раздраженно вздохнув, Элис стала продираться сквозь малинник в ту сторону, где, как ей казалось, должна была остаться Гэнджи, но вдруг, вырвавшись из цепких когтей побегов, Элис, коротко вскрикнув и взмахнув руками, оступилась и упала в овраг.

Солнце палило с ясного неба, яростное, жестокое; Элис лежала на желтой глине, чувствуя какую-то тяжесть и усталость. Ей, наверное, показалось, что с неба, отделившись от пронзительной голубизны, спустилась женщина с копной темных волнистых волос. Оперевшись на копье, женщина склонилась над ней и хмыкнула:

— Ну-ну.

Элис не нашла в себе сил ни обидеться, ни ответить. 

— Какая яркая, смелая девчушка, — сказала сама себе женщина. На ней был пылающий, как солнце, нагрудник и светлые одежды, на фоне которых её кожа казалась оливковой. — Тебя видно даже днем; посреди золотых полей ты сияешь, как осколок звезды. 

«Ну и что», — подумала Элис.

— Ну и ничего, — будто бы ответила ей женщина. — Как удачно я спустилась, думаю, что-то ты притихла. То вопила мое имя на все лады, а то тишина какая-то вдруг.

Элис вдруг ужасно захотела спать. Как здорово будет сейчас заснуть...

— Э, нет, не умирай, еще рано, — развеселилась странная женщина. — Сейчас мы тебя исправим. Тот, второй, конечно, будет страшно недоволен, что я вмешалась, но ничего, перетерпит.

Кто такой тот, второй, Элис не успела спросить; женщина сложила несколько странных жестов руками, воткнув копье в землю рядом с собой, а потом все затопило белым.

— ...Элис! Элис, паршивка, нашла время разлеживаться! — орала над ухом Гэнджи. — Время за полдень, а ты ничего не собрала!

— Я упала, и было очень больно, — слабо пролепетала Элис. — А потом стало не очень больно, но пришла женщина...

— Какая еще женщина пришла? — сварливо спросила Гэнджи.

— Она сказала что-то... я как осколок звезды... и что ещё рано... и кто-то будет злиться. 

— Я сейчас буду злиться, маленькая бездельница! — рыкнула бабка. — Поднимайся и лезь в малинник; наберешь полную корзину — сама вернешься. Дорогу помнишь?

— Помню, бабушка Гэнджи. 

— И не смей отлынивать!

Поднимаясь на ноги, Элис вдруг заметила круглую отметину в земле, напоминающую след от копья, и заулыбалась.

***

Они встретились на их поляне почти перед самым закатом. Солнце катилось к горизонту медленно; после малинника Элис стала очарованно наблюдать за солнцем, потому что подумала, что та женщина, спустившаяся с неба, наверное, тоже была святой и наверняка это была Марго — потому что кто еще пришел бы за ней, безродной девчонкой на побегушках у деревенской знахарки.

— Кью, я тоже видела её!

— Кого? — не понял Кью

— Святую! Я видела святую Марго!

— Врешь, — сморщился Кью. — Это ты за мной повторяешь, потому что я видел святого Элиота, а ты нет.

— Не вру! — закричала Элис. — Ты дурак! Ты от своего святого спрятался, а моя святая со мной говорила!

— Не говорила! — уязвленный Квентин топнул ногой и показал Элис язык. Она наверняка придумывает, потому что как всегда не может стерпеть, что у кого-то есть то, чего нет у неё. 

— Она мне сказала, что я как осколок звезды!

— Ты дура!

— Сам дурак!

Элис не хотела плакать, но слезы почему-то сами полились из глаз; а Квентин, вместо того, чтобы смягчиться и утешить её, разозлился ещё больше. 

— Ты вечно ревешь, потому что никто не верит в твои враки!

— Она разговаривала со мной! — навзрыд запричитала Элис. — И сказала, что я осколок! И что ещё рано умирать, и кто-то будет недоволен, но она все равно мне поможет! А мне было так больно, а потом она что-то сделала и все стало белое!

— Это ты все выдумала, выдумала! — в отчаянии крикнул Кью, чуть не плача от зависти. Почему он тогда испугался своего святого, он же не причинил бы ему вреда. А теперь вот Элис разговаривала со своей Марго, а Квентин опять остался в дураках. И даже ничего не попросил у святого Элиота.

Элис плюхнулась на землю прямо там, где стояла, обняла колени руками и завыла. Квентин помялся на месте, а потом, крикнув напоследок «дура!», убежал.

По дороге в деревню он наткнулся на деревенских мальчишек. Заводилой там был Билли по кличке «Пенни», сын мельника, и все они терпеть не могли Кью и всякий раз лупили его ни за что. 

Завидев их издалека, Кью попытался нырнуть в кусты, но его уже заметили; с гиканьем и веселыми воплями они погнались за ним по дороге, поднимая клубы пыли. Квентин и так устал от бега, а Пенни, Джош и все остальные мальчишки были куда сильнее его. Догнав его, Билл больно пнул его по ноге, и Квентин рухнул в траву на полной скорости.

— Так-так, кто тут у нас? — Джош, прилипала и трус, всегда тараторил какую-то чушь, за которую его собственные дружки иногда колотили его. Но в этот раз Пенни не оборвал его, а значит, он в хорошем настроении и будет бить его долго.

— А где твоя нищая подружка? Эта белобрысая дура? — издевательски протянул он, покосившись на Пенни. Тот все еще молчал. — Будете вдвоем нищенствовать, ха-ха! Жених и невеста!

— Заткнись, урод! — крикнул срывающимся от страха голосом Кью и подтянул колени к груди, на случай, если начнут пинать. Билл дал сигнал, и мальчишки радостно начали его лупить.

Элис они ненавидели, наверное, даже больше, чем Кью. Он совсем не понимал, за что, она ведь обычная девчонка, не такая красивая, как другие, конечно, но в остальном она мало чем отличалась. Только вот Билл и его друзья охотились за ней с большим азартом, чем за ним. Кью подумал, что, наверное, это очень благородно с его стороны, отвлечь на себя банду Пенни, чтобы Элис смогла вернуться с своей бабке. Он будет как тот святой... как же его.. Севастьян.

— Хэй! — резкий окрик и свист плети отвлек мальчишек от избиения Кью; они разбежались, как муравьи, в разные стороны. Огромный вороной конь со всадником на спине переступил ногами, глухо топая копытами, тряхнул головой, звякнула сбруя.

— Где деревня Брейкбиллс? — зычно сказал незнакомец. 

— Прямо по дороге, господин, и как раз приедете, — залебезил Джош, оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии от треххвостой плетки. 

Всадник кивнул и стегнул коня; мальчишки, переглянувшись, рванули за ним, чтобы узнать, кто он и что ему нужно в их деревне. Кью порадовался, что про него забыли; поморщившись, поднялся на четвереньки и с трудом заковылял к себе.

***

— Что-то Элис совсем не видно, — ненавязчиво, как ему казалось, спросил пастор Генри, но Кью раздраженно поджал губы. Он спрашивал уже не первый раз, но ответ с тех пор не поменялся. Зачем ему понадобилась Элис, Квентин не знал, но этот интерес вряд ли был безобидным. 

После той ссоры в лесу Кью ее не видел. Она, наверное, работала с бабкой или сидела дома, чтобы не видеться с ним, и Квентин понимал её. Может быть, она и правда видела свою святую, а он ей даже не поверил. Конечно же, она на него сильно обиделась.

Квентин по секрету молился святому Элиоту каждый день, но тот не приходил. Может быть, был слишком занят, а может быть, просто не слышал молитвы никому не нужного ребенка. У дяди были свои дети, которые были старше, чем Кью, и естественно, что все, что дядя имеет, он оставит своим детям, а не сироте, пусть и сыну своего брата. Квентин не позволял себе думать, что даже святой Элиот не хочет ему помогать, но иногда эта мысль сама появлялась в его голове. 

Ходить к пастору без Элис стало скучно, а красивых картинок оказалось совсем не так много, как она описывала. Почти все из них Кью уже видел, а рассказы пастора Генри были скучными до зевоты. Когда Кью решил, что больше не будет к нему ходить, священник вдруг отложил книгу и посмотрел ему в глаза.

Кью тут же опустил голову.

— Я беспокоюсь за Элис. Ты не знаешь, где она может быть? 

— Я не знаю, пастор Генри, — упрямо сказал Кью. — Мы с ней больше не дружим.

— Правда? — неизвестно чему обрадовался тот. — Я как раз хотел тебе сказать, чтобы ты был осторожен и пореже общался с ней.

— Это ещё почему? — подозрительно спросил Квентин. 

— Понимаешь... — замялся пастор. — Её бабушка, она ведь ей не родная. Она цыганка и язычница, и вообще...

— А при чем тут Элис?

— Ну-у-у... Гэнджи ведьма и колдунья, она творит безбожные вещи, и наверняка учит маленькую Элис всему, что умеет сама, — не очень уверенно сказал пастор Генри. — Я бы хотел помочь Элис найти путь к свету, но она пропала...

Явно проговорившись, священник прикусил язык.

— Как это «пропала», — упавшим голосом сказал Кью. — Совсем пропала?

— Не волнуйся, Квентин, она скорее всего просто заблудилась...

Кью его уже не слушал.

Опрометью выбежав из церкви, Квентин понесся на их поляну. Закат полыхал огромным заревом во все небо, и все вокруг казалось медным и рыжим, тревожным, как пожар. Глотая слезы, он обшарил близлежащий лес; проверил хату Гэнджи, но там никого не было; сбегал в сторону малинника (Кью никогда там не был, но смутно представлял направление), едва не заблудившись в полях, а затем, совершенно выбившись из сил, вышел к реке. 

Река была похожа на серо-зеленую ленивую змею; на том берегу виднелась синяя тень Квентина. Малиновое зарево за его спиной потихоньку гасло, но все вокруг было таким светлым и радостным, что Кью стало тошно. Он осторожно присел на край высокого обрывистого берега и свесил ноги в высокую траву.

— Так-так, — произнес за его спиной ехидный голос Билли. Его сильно пихнули в спину, и Квентин, даже не вскрикнув, полетел в реку с обрыва.

***

— Нет! — раскатисто зарычал кто-то, и эхо его голоса раскатилось по земле и небу, как гром; все гудело, звенело и пылало, и пахло горькой гарью и кровью. — Нет!

В ответ раздался яростный клич, а потом — рев боевого горна. Кью с трудом распахнул глаза и тут же зажмурился от нестерпимого света. 

Проморгавшись, он увидел женщину в белом и золотом, в сияющем доспехе; она была ранена и истекала кровью, которая не капала вниз, а растекалась вокруг неё, как в воде, окрашивая все вокруг в алый и розовый. 

Она сражалась с мужчиной в алом плаще; его темные волосы разлетались, будто от ветра; оба они вертели в руках копья как легкие палочки. Одно копье было серебряным, а другое золотым, и, сталкиваясь, они звенели как набат. 

Кью вдруг признал в мужчине своего святого. «Святой Элиот», — улыбнулся непослушными губами он. 

— Святой Элиот, — тихо повторил он вслух. Святой дернулся и обернулся на него; и в этот момент женщина занесла копье для последнего удара.

— Не надо! — закричал Кью, и сам не понял, как оказался между этими двумя, прямо под острием золотого оружия. Он просто не хотел, чтобы эти двое ссорились.

Вдруг с черного неба над их головами на них посыпались поющие золотые стрелы. Святой Элиот подхватил Кью одной рукой так легко, будто тот был пушинкой и ничего не весил, и завернул их обоих в свой алый плащ.

Будто провалившись под воду, Квентин сначала испугался тишины и холода. Потом его глаза привыкли, и он разглядел...

Множество танцующих звезд, смелых и пугливых, поющих и звенящих; это было похоже на музыку ангелов или голос Бога. «Неужели я умер?» — подумал Кью. Невидимая рука потащила его куда-то вверх, и вдруг Квентин обнаружил себя лицом к лицу со своим святым.

Он был странно красив; Кью заворожили его лучистые теплые глаза и лукавая улыбка. 

— Рот закрой, муха залетит, — ехидно сказал святой Элиот и вдруг встряхнул свой плащ и опустил Квентина на что-то, что здесь было землей. 

— Откуда ты взял человеческого ребенка? — гневно зашипела женщина, выпутывающаяся из своего белого плаща. Сияющие обломки небесных стрел посыпались с него, как пыль, и вдруг Кью догадался, что, наверное, это и есть святая Марго. Элис так и не успела сказать, как она выглядит, но она так напоминала ему Элис...

Элис.

— Элис потерялась, — сказал женщине Квентин. — Элис там совсем одна, и её все ненавидят, ну то есть, она так думает, но есть мальчишки, которые её точно ненавидят...

Женщина рассмеялась, но этот смех не был злым или жестоким; она как будто бы... знала, что все в порядке? 

— Я знаю. Элис не потерялась, с ней все будет хорошо. Нельзя же вечно прятаться.

— Возвращаю тебе твой вопрос, Марго, — едко сказал святой Элиот. — Откуда ты взяла человеческого ребенка, и откуда ты так много знаешь?

— Элис не потерялась? Тогда почему она не возвращается домой? — продолжал канючить Квентин.

— Ребенок, откуда ты здесь взялся? — спросил его Элиот. 

— Я... я не знаю, — сказал Кью, а потом из его глаз покатились слезы.

Оба святых словно забыли о своей битве; негромко переругиваясь, они бросились утешать его, но делали это так неумело и неловко, что Квентин смеялся сквозь слезы, глядя, как Элиот изображал пальцами сначала одного танцующего червячка, а потом целые деревенские танцы червячков. 

— Ты довел ребенка до слез, ты доволен? — проворчала Марго, выуживая откуда-то из-за ремней доспехов белоснежный платок и вытирая Кью слезы. На белой ткани оставались жутковатые грязные разводы.

— Я не хочу чтобы вы ругались, — икая, сказал Квентин. — И я хочу чтобы Элис вернулась. Помогите мне найти Элис, пожалуйста.

Элиот и Марго переглянулись. 

— Пойдем, найдем ребенка. Это не займет много времени, — тяжело вздохнул Элиот. — И не смотри на меня волком. Ты там на своей светлой стороне, конечно же, считаешь, что я тут только гадостями и занимаюсь. 

— А ты тут розы и кабачки выращиваешь, — издевательски фыркнула Марго в ответ, но не стала спорить, воткнула копье в землю рядом с собой, и оно пропало. — Пойдем, ребенок наверное уже успел перепугаться до чертиков.

— Он звезды по ночам протирает, — брякнул Квентин. — Я сам видел.

Элиот вдруг покраснел, подхватил Кью одной рукой и сунул под мышку, как вязанку хвороста. 

— Болтун — находка для шпиона, — проворчал он, но не зло, а как будто смущенно. 

— А кто такой шпион?

— Элиот, ты в каком веке вообще? Тем более это деревенский ребенок, он же слов таких не знает. 

***

В избе было душно и пахло травами. Гэнджи сидела у постели Кью и вспоминала всех святых, которые могли бы заступиться за мальчишку и помочь ему пережить эту ночь, потому что она ему помочь уже ничем не могла.

Рыбаки нашли его за пристанью под утро. Решили, что мертвый, но мальчишка откашлялся, выплюнул воду, хотя так и не пришел в себя. Колдуотеры отказались его забирать и выхаживать, поэтому Квентина притащили к деревенской знахарке. 

Гэнджи знала травы и умела врачевать, но здесь нужна была магия или чудо. Весь день и всю ночь она делала все, что могла, перепробовав все средства, которые у неё были, но все оказалось без толку; ночь подходила к концу, а Кью все ещё находился на грани жизни и смерти. Как мальчишка оказался в реке, было непонятно, а от мысли, что, может быть, Элис сейчас где-то на дне реки и больше никогда не вернется, у старухи болело сердце.

— Дева Мария, спаси и защити, святой Петр, спаси и защити... — Гэнджи не была язычницей, но и молитв не помнила; все, что она могла предложить святым заступникам — это смирение и искреннюю мольбу.

Мальчик бредил и тихонько скулил, как побитый щенок, а Гэнджи, стирая бегущие из глаз слезы, молилась за них обоих: и за Кью, и за Элис, чтобы они оба вернулись домой. 

Элис подкралась к окну в тот самый момент, когда старуха отвернулась к затухающему очагу. 

— Спаси и защити, святая Вальбурга, спаси и защити... 

— Элис, — едва слышно сказал Кью. 

Элис опрометью бросилась прочь. Глупый, нелепый, но такой родной Кью вот-вот мог умереть; не нужно было быть знахарем, чтобы увидеть это. Святые не откликались на её призыв, и святая Марго не пришла, а больше никого другого Элис не знала, чтобы позвать на помощь, и поэтому ей нужна была книга пастора Генри.

***

Пробираясь через погост, Элис услышала негромкие голоса у церковной ограды.

— Вам стоит все-таки отлучить эту безбожницу от церкви и не навлекать беду на нас всех...

Пастор неуверенно отвечал что-то, но поднявшийся ветер заглушил его слова.

— ...Она всех нас погубит! Это из-за нее пропали эти глупые дети, Элис и Квентин! Она, должно быть, принесла их в жертву своего нечестивому покровителю.

— Сестра Ирен, мы же не можем просто...

— Преподобный отец, это мы, сестры, не можем, но вы... — её голос стал медоточивым и вкрадчивым. — Крестьяне сказали мне, что у них начал гибнуть скот. Это наверняка она наслала эту чуму, никто другой не мог!

Элис фыркнула бы, если бы не боялась выдать себя. Гэнджи не была колдуньей. Иначе она бы наколдовала им хорошую еду, добротную одежду и вообще заколдовала бы этих людишек, чтобы они её уважали. Пока пастор и сестра удалялись в сторону главных ворот, Элис вскарабкалась на дерево рядом с окном каморки пастора Генри и влезла в темную комнату. 

Книга была в сундуке, сундук не запирался на ключ, но Элис поняла, что у неё ничего не получится, потому что крышка сундука оказалась слишком тяжелой. Она дернула её ещё раз, та не поддалась. 

За дверью послышались шаги, и Элис нырнула куда-то в угол, надеясь, что пастор не заметит её; но он прошел мимо комнаты и ничего не заподозрил. Вылезая из-за узкой продавленной постели, Элис случайно сшибла что-то в темноте; это что-то с деревянным стуком упало на пол и зашелестело страницами.

Услышав грохот, пастор замер на мгновение. Вряд ли воры догадались бы залезть в его комнату; в конце концов, воровать там было нечего. Распахнув дверь, пастор Генри поднял повыше чадящую лучину, но ничего не заметил и, покачав головой, закрыл дверь снова и ушел дальше.

***

На востоке медленно занимался рассвет. Сквозь зеленую дымку и речной туман уже просвечивали первые солнечные лучи. Река лениво плескалась в своем русле.

Элис сидела на их с Кью лесной прогалине, капая слезами на раскрытые страницы книги. Какой же дурой она была. На что ей эти картинки, если она не знает, кто эти святые, которые изображены на них?..

Она пыталась дозваться до них, листала страницы с черными закорючками, молотила по ним кулачками, но никто не отзывался. И святая заступница Марго тоже молчала. Ей было жалко и себя, и Кью, и немножко Гэнджи; она тоже была почти что одной из них, тех, кого люди не принимали и не понимали. Никто не придет и не поможет, никто не исцелит умирающего Кью, и она никогда не сможет помириться с ним, чтобы снова вместе играть в лесу и мечтать о далеких краях и счастливой жизни. 

Птицы над её головой гомонили так радостно, и лес дышал ранней августовской влагой, но Элис ничего этого не слышала. Слезы катились по её щекам, как весенняя капель, а сердце словно разрывалось от отчаяния. 

Устав плакать, Элис пнула ногой бесполезную книгу с картинками. Солнечные лучи пронизали весь лес золотым сиянием, и под шум ветра в ветвях девочка незаметно уснула. 

***

Проснувшись, она не сразу вспомнила, что случилось. Сначала ей показалось, что она задремала ненадолго, но запах гари в воздухе был тревожным и горьким. А потом Элис сообразила, что это не утренний туман, а дым от пожара. 

Она побежала так быстро, как только могла; голоса людей, доносившиеся до неё, шли от их с Гэнджи дома, и Элис почувствовала ледяной ужас. Крики были злые и торжествующие; дети улюлюкали, мужики и бабы рычали и выли на все голоса. 

Элис вылетела на пригорок и увидела языки пламени, пляшущие на крыше их дома. Гэнджи и Кью, где они? У неё болели ноги и трудно было дышать, но Элис все равно рванулась к дому, что было сил; толпа ревела все громче, и каждый из них все меньше был похож на человека. 

— Бабушка Гэнджи! — крикнула Элис, но никто не заметил её. — Бабушка Гэнджи, бабушка!..

Элис увидела стоящих в стороне пастора Генри и сестру Ирен; первый был изумлен, а вторая — раздосадована. Толпа вскрикнула и зашевелилась, Элис растолкала зевак и увидела бабушку; она лежала на земле и не шевелилась. 

Вскрикнув, Элис бросилась в полыхающий дом. Там был Кью, она не могла бросить его тут, он же сгорит, сгорит...

Ее поймали за худенькую косичку и больно дернули, Элис вывернулась, как пойманный за хвост уж, и вновь ринулась в дом. 

— Сгоришь, сгоришь, — завыла толпа незнакомыми голосами и сама же себе ответила: — Пусть горит, пусть! 

Бревна с треском надломились и рухнули; полыхнуло таким жаром, что даже смотреть в огонь было слишком горячо. 

— Святая Марго, святой Элиот, там же Кью, — тонким голосом крикнула Элис и толпа замолкла.

Будто что-то в ней самой сгорело и взмыло серым пеплом в августовское небо. Элис стояла перед догорающими руинами и глядела в огонь. Нету больше бабушки Гэнджи, нету больше Кью. Осталась только Элис, только кому она нужна?

— Элис, — дрожащим голосом сказал ей подошедший пастор Генри. Элис не повернула головы. 

Она не знала, кто подсказал ей эти слова; они словно сами откуда-то всплыли в её памяти. «Я вкладываю в их сердца горящий огонь страсти, и грех становится острым мечом, ранящим души, — говорил кто-то в её голове, и голос принадлежал пастору. — Я насмехаюсь над всяким человеком, погрязшим в распутстве, помрачая его ум, делаю гордым и надменным.»

— Я стараюсь уловить в свои сети всех людей, но особенно подобных тебе — непорочных и чистых дев... — пастор говорил ей что-то, но слышала она именно эти слова, и откуда-то знала, что должна ему ответить.

— Ты лжец и обманщик, — сказала Элис. — Ступай в адскую бездну до Страшного Суда. []

***

Кью плелся в хвосте их небольшой процессии, и нелепо махал ногами при ходьбе, пытаясь разогнать светлый дымок, вившийся по земле. Ну, или тому, что здесь было вместо неё. Марго и Элиот иногда разговаривали между собой, но Квентин не вслушивался. Их голоса звучали немного потерянно.

— Мы ведь так и не закончили бой, — негромко сказала Марго. — Ты не победил, но ночь все равно наступила...

— Мир все равно может рухнуть в любой момент, если нас не окажется рядом, — проворчал Элиот. — Мы не потеряли ребенка?

Он обернулся на Кью, который прилично отстал от них. 

— Разрази меня гром небесный, если я знаю, как он сюда провалился, — вздохнул Элиот. Каждый раз, когда он поправлял свой красный плащ, раздавался едва слышный мелодичный перезвон. 

Они шли куда-то уже довольно давно, и Кью все это время размышлял, как обращаться к ним. Пастор никогда не позволял называть себя просто по имени, может, и к святым надо тоже как-то по-особенному обращаться? 

Квентин догнал Марго и несмело подергал её за подол кафтана:

— А откуда вы знаете, где Элис?

Марго вдруг усмехнулась.

— Вы, детишки, чертовски громкие. А Элис особенно. Она была где-то в полях около вашей деревни... А сейчас что-то притихла. 

— Подозрительно, — весело хмыкнул Элиот, а потом посерьезнел. — У меня наметилась работа, я вас покину...

Не успел он договорить, как из тумана впереди навстречу им выплыл едва теплящийся огонек; Кью он показался почему-то ужасно знакомым, а потом...

— Кью! — огонек вдруг вспыхнул и превратился в бабушку Гэнджи. Квентин вскрикнул и рванул ей навстречу, не заметив, как дернулся Элиот. 

— Кью, Элис? — только и смогла выдавить она, подхватив его в объятия. Кью заметил, что её руки почему-то стали прозрачными.

— Мы её найдем, бабушка, мне помогут святые, они обещали, — горячо сказал Квентин, и Гэнджи устало и обреченно улыбнулась.

— Береги её, Кью. 

Она растворилась в тумане прямо на его глазах, вновь превратившись в гаснущий огонек. Элиот, шагнув вперед, протянул руку и сомкнул пальцы вокруг светлячка.

— Ей же не больно? — спросил Кью, глядя, как Элиот дышит в кулак с зажатым в нем огоньком, а затем прячет новоиспеченную звезду в изнанке своего плаща. Ему, наверное, показалось, что среди легкого звона теперь был и знакомый Кью голос. 

— Она теперь не одинока, — сказал Элиот и взял Кью за руку.

***

Элис не помнила, как оказалась далеко в полях. Ветер переменился, и весь дым ушел в другую сторону, но она сама пропахла гарью насквозь. Она брела куда глаза глядят сквозь колышущиеся и шумящие волны сухой желтой травы и сама себе казалась пустой высохшей травинкой. 

После той ссоры с Кью она решила, что убежит далеко-далеко, туда, где больше не будет этого противного мальчишки, который ей не верил. И Билли с его бандой больше никогда не смогут обзывать её чучелом и ведьмой. Не будет злой и сварливой Гэнджи, которая только и делает, что ругается на неё. Но когда она дошла до малинника, она подумала, что не знает дороги и понятия не имеет, куда идти. 

В овраге все ещё оставался почти засыпанный песком круглый след, и Элис звала свою защитницу, святую Марго, чтобы та указала ей дорогу, но она так и не пришла. В сердцах Элис пнула землю и побежала в сторону реки, но река почему-то не показывалась впереди, и Элис бежала все дальше и дальше, пока совсем не выбилась из сил. Реки все не было. И тогда она поняла, что потерялась.

Теперь она знала, что тогда ещё не была потеряна. В конце концов, Гэнджи была жива, и Кью... Элис всхлипнула и не стала утирать слезы. Пусть бегут. Какая теперь разница.

— Марго! — крикнула Элис куда-то в розовеющее предзакатное небо. — Почему ты меня бросила? 

«Почему вы все меня бросили?», — хотела крикнуть Элис, но горло перехватило спазмом. Теперь у неё не было ни дома, ни друга, ни единственного человека, который вызвался быть её родней. 

Ветер взволнованно расшумелся, огромное травяное море заволновалось, но Элис всего этого не видела, потому что слезы застилали ей глаза. Она даже сразу услышала, что...

— Элис! — крикнул знакомый голос, откуда-то сверху, и когда она обернулась, Кью налетел на неё и едва не задушил в объятиях. Следом за ним, как будто по невидимой лестнице, спускались святая Марго и святой Элиот. 

Дети ревели на два голоса, вцепившись друг в друга мертвой хваткой, Элиот и Марго неуверенно переглянувшись, пытались их как-то утешить, но те даже не обращали на них внимания. 

— Марго, — ахнул Элиот. — Час заката-то уже прошел!

Марго с ужасом обернулась на зашедшее солнце, а потом посмотрела на Элиота. 

— Но оно зашло! 

— Но мы же даже не сразились!

— Только не говорите мне, что мы столько тысяч лет лупили друг друга почем зря, — страдальчески закатила глаза Марго, а Элиот истерически захихикал. — Ну и чего ты ржешь, конь педальный?

— Конь педальный! — тот захохотал ещё сильнее. В конце концов Марго и сама начала смеяться. 

Кью и Элис что-то рассказывали друг другу, зареванные, грязные и взъерошенные. Отсмеявшись, Марго и Элиот посмотрели на них, а потом друг на друга.

— А с ними-то что делать будем?

— Да если бы я знала, Элиот. Если бы я знала. 

***

— Корпус ровнее! Не вихляйся! Локоть не зажимай! — голос Марго отдавался эхом и звенел в ушах; Элис пыталась следовать всем указаниям, но золотой меч в руке был слишком тяжелым, и она не успевала уследить за всеми руками и ногами. Иногда ей казалось, что у неё слишком много конечностей, а иногда — что слишком мало; в последнее время она вообще сильно вытянулась и контролировать свое тело стало ужасно трудно. 

— Раз! Два! Три! Четыре! Пируэт! Руку зачем отвела, открылась! Еще раз!

Элиот и Квентин сидели неподалеку, наблюдая за тренировкой.

— Марго её так гоняет, что даже мне не по себе становится, — негромко заметил Кью, морщась от особо громкого окрика. — А правда, что она была предводительницей войска?

— Марго? — переспросил Элиот, смахивая невидимые соринки с камзола. — Понятия не имею. До вашего появления мы не слишком часто общались и тем более не болтали на подобные темы. Но ты можешь у неё спросить, я думаю.

Кью представил, как подходит к ней и безобразно мямлит свой нелепый вопрос, и его передернуло.

— А почему вы не общались раньше?

— Не знаю. Так было заведено. 

— Кем?

— Кью, ты так спрашиваешь, как будто я знаю. И как будто это имеет значение.

Квентин смотрел, как Элис бросается с мечом на Марго, а та даже без копья в руках каждый раз швыряет её на землю. Марго и его учила искусству боя на мечах, но Кью как-то им не проникся. С луком и стрелами он управлялся куда ловчее.

— Ладно, ребятишки, пойду я, — громко, чтобы Марго услышала, сказал Элиот, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Марго и Элис, похоже, даже не заметили его ухода. 

Кью нагнал Элиота как раз тогда, когда тот снял с плеч свой плащ.

— Ты снова будешь протирать звезды? — с сияющими глазами спросил Квентин. — Можно я с тобой? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста...

Элиот деланно закатил глаза, но улыбнулся, а потом, встряхнув тяжелую ткань, одним движением руки заставил плащ парить в воздухе. Звезды запели громче, радостно перемигиваясь и приплясывая.

— Куда уж я без тебя, Кью.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Марину (Маргариту) Антиохийскую изображали иначе; в короне и с мечом изображается ирландская святая Димфна.  
2\. Гэнджи путает святых; Марина (Маргарита) была дочерью жреца. История, которую она рассказывает, принадлежит Димфне.  
3\. Житие святой великомученицы Марины.


End file.
